You're Everything That Is Good
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "Don't leave me please! You can't leave me not after everything we been through! So please..wake up!" There was an heartbreaking pause "You're everything..that is good..to me"


**This is my Frozen ending with a mix of Beauty and the Beast ending**

* * *

_Your sister is dead! Because of you!"_

Those awful seven words from Hans struck Elsa to the core! The pain was so unbearable that she didn't have the strength no more to stand up. She then collapsed onto the ground! Anna dead? She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it! But sadly it must be true since Anna is no where in sight. She then silently said to herself "I'm so sorry Anna. I failed mother and father I failed Arendelle. I failed you! I should be the one thats dead not you"

"But.." Elsa then caught Hans proceeding towards her, his sword drawn from the corner of her eye. Elsa then got determined and hold her hand out. Ice and snow started to form together underneath her hand, making an ice blade "I will not lose to this guy. If that's the last thing I do succeed in"

Just as Hans was about to bring his blade down. Elsa quickly grabbed her now fully form ice blade and turned around and blocked Hans' sword with her ice blade!

Hans was shock and Elsa took that to her advantage. She then let an cry and brung her ice blade down on Hans sword! The impact was so powerful that it broke Hans sword into shards and threw Hans hard to the ground! Hans looked at Hans in an state of shock as Elsa glared down at him with menacing eyes. "It's over" was all Elsa said to Hans as she bring her ice blade over Hans. Hans' eyes widen! He couldn't do anything! For he was paralyzed in fear!

Elsa was about to give the finishing blow until she heard an voice calling out her name

* * *

**"ELSA!"**

Elsa snapped her head around to see who said her name. When she saw who, she nearly fainted. It was Anna! She was standing only feets away from where Elsa and Hans were. A big smile was on her face and she screamed her sister's name "Elsa!" She then ran full speed to her!

Elsa was dumbstruck! "Anna.."

Elsa couldn't believe it! At first, she thought her little sister died because of what she had done to her but now here she is! Live and well and was running to her! Elsa felt an sudden burst of emotions but they were all short lived when she saw the ice still feeding away on her sister's body. Elsa was almost brung to tears and nearly gasped. Anna was still going to die if she didn't do anything to stop it! Just as she was about to take a step towards Anna, who Hans manage to grabbed hold of the jumped up and pierce Elsa's side with the broken shard of his sword! Both Anna's and Elsa's eyes widen in shock!

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she ran even faster to her sister. Elsa tried to uttered out a few words but nothing would come out. She slowly turned around and saw the look on Hans' face. He was amused at seeing the shock look on Elsa's face.

Elsa look of shock changed to an look of determination! She was not going to give Hans the satisfaction of the shock look on her face.

* * *

With new found strength, Elsa manage to pull the shard out and twisted her whole body and let out an burst of snow and ice! Freezing Hans into his icy coffin were he stands. Elsa took a few breaths in and out before she turned her head over to Anna, who stop only a few feet from her. Anna was trying to registered what her sister just did but didn't get to finish since she saw Elsa slowly falling "Elsa!" Anna screamed as she caught her sister before she hit the ground!

Anna gently lower her and Elsa down to the ground. She then positioned herself so that she cradled her sister's body in her arms.

"Y..You're..alive.." Elsa said through short breaths, an smile displayed on her face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be-" Anna then pull herself closer to Elsa, carefully while sobbing "Oh this is all my fault! If only I listen to you sooner then maybe.." Elsa took in an breath before she continue "Maybe..it's better..it's better this way.." Anna shook her head

"Don't talk like that Elsa! Y-You'll be alright. You have to be. You're Arendelle's Queen and my sister after all" Anna said as she tried to cover up the wound with her hand. Elsa winced at the sudden contact.

Fearing that she was hurting Elsa more, Anna went to pull her hand away but Elsa weakly gripped it and kept it there.

"You know...you are...my only..best friend.." Elsa coughed out

"And your my only best friend too! So that means you have to stay with me" Anna shouted at her sister.

Elsa looked at her sister with an smile but got interrupted as she let out an heavy cough which cause blood to leak from the side of her mouth.

"Els-!" Anna yelled out in alarm but Elsa weakly cut her off by resting her three fingers on Anna's lips.

"At least.." Elsa's breath than became more shallow by the second "I get to see you..one last time.." Weakly, Elsa moved her hand from Anna's mouth and raised it to Anna's cheek but sadly she only managed to grabbed nothing but air. Anna knew what Elsa was trying to do so she quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and began caressing her own cheek with it. A tiny smile made its way across her face. "Elsa..Don't leave me please..I-"

"H-Hey Anna..d-do you..w-want.." Elsa breathed, cutting Anna off once more.

Knowing what her sister was going to say, Anna immediately said "Yes! I do Elsa! I always do!"

Elsa gave Anna the biggest grin that she have ever seen and Anna gave one back in return. Then Elsa's eyes began to fluttered and at that same moment all the ice and snow that covered Anna's body and the land of Arendelle was now thawing away. Anna looked at her hands and the land that was being thawed. She almost forgot that she was freezing to death but it didn't matter now. She then looked at Elsa and smiled brightly at her. Elsa's eyes began to lose their color but she still managed to give Anna an bright smile as well.

"I..s-save you...and A-Arendelle.." Anna was confused by what her older sister said but then she gasped as she knew what was her sister talking about! The ice and snow was starting to melt away because..Elsa was dying!

* * *

Tears started to stream down Anna's face as she pleaded to her older sister, who's eyes began to dulled completely "No no no no! Elsa! Stay with me! Don't die!"

But it was already too late, Elsa's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids gently closed shut completely. The grin still left on her face. Anna was in the state of shock and disbelief! She then took Elsa by the shoulders and shook her gently "Elsa.." She then began to shake a little harder "No..NO! PLEASE!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Anna stop shaking Elsa and threw herself onto Elsa and sobbed into her chest "Not after everything we been through! So please wake up Elsa! YOu said we will build an snowman together! You can't lied to me about that now!" Tears flow freely down her face as she then pull back, getting a whispered out "You're..everything..that is good..to me" There was an heartbreaking pause before Anna continue on "I love you Elsa..I love you s-so m-much and I'm s-sorry..."

With that said, Anna continue on crying on Elsa's lifeless body.

* * *

Suddenly, an snowflake started to descend from the sky and gently land on Anna's nose. Startled, Anna stop sobbing and looked up at the sky with blurry eyes. She then held out an hand and an snowflake landed right on her hand! She rubbed one eye and looked at the snowflake in wonder where it came from. The snowflake then started to dance around the palm of Anna's hand! Anna was speechless by this! Then out of nowhere, an whole bunch of snowflakes started to fall from the sky and danced around the two sisters for a few moments. Anna was in awed with the dancing snowflakes.

Suddenly, the snowflakes stop dancing and began to swirled around the two sisters! The spiraling motion of the snowflakes was so strong that Anna have to cover her eyes while she hold Elsa closed to her! When Anna did that, instantly, the snowflakes and went straight into Elsa's wound, healing it during the process. After the healing was completely, the rest of the snowflakes disappeared into thin air. After a few seconds, Anna then reopen her eyes.

* * *

Not sure that she was seeing things clearly, Anna rubbed her eyes and looked down at where Elsa's side wound was located at and where the snowflakes went.

To her surprise, Elsa's side wound wasn't there anymore and Anna wondered why. Suddenly, it hit her! The snowflakes must of healed Elsa's wound. "Elsa" Anna said with full hope and joy as she looked up to see her sister's face, hoping to see her smiling face.

Sadly, there was still no response of any kind from the blonde girl. Anna was devastated "No.."

Few tears started to fall from Anna's eyes again until she felt an cold hand on her cheek. She gasped and looked down. There she saw Elsa smiling up at her!

Elsa then said in a calming voice "Hey. Why are you crying? I told you I build an snowman with you. Didn't I?"

Anna stared at her for a few moments then suddenly she broke into an half laugh half sob "Oh Elsa!" She then threw herself at Elsa, who was clearly not expecting that so they both fell over during the process. "Whoa Anna. Take it easy!" Elsa said in an cautious voice.

Anna only giggled which made Elsa smiled. The two sisters then stood up and hug each other tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

**How was that?! :D I know that it must of tug your heart strings a little bit. I know it did for me. Also, sorry if I made any of you guys cried while reading this. I even cried myself**


End file.
